Clash of the Rivals Book 3: Fate of War
by Chipmonk328
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline from the ending of the second book, this one, unlike the other two..starts on a whatif. What if at the end, Shuhan, and Kai survived as well, and all of the winners were frozen in a block of ice for 100 years?


The Clash of the Rivals Part III: Fate of War

Edit Sephiroth I'm a Manana

Disclaimer: I know Part II isn't finished, however its already planned out and I enjoy working on Part III simultaneously. If you don't want spoilers for Part II, you may wish to avoid Part III, which is perfectly okay. With that said, this is..decidedly different than Part I or II. Enjoy.

Prologue: the beggining of the things to come..

In the final battle against the branch of Akatsuki lead by Anji's father, Anji, Sojiro and Honzo emerge victorious. Tyeron manages to re-combine himself and appears just as the battle has ended. In the original ending to Anji's Darkness, Kai and Shuhan died, along with many others. However, the creator of the series (myself) don't want to end on such a bad note for to branch off from, so in the What-if scenario, Kai and Shuhan survive, however are frozen alongside Anji, Sojiro, Honzo and Tyeron for 100 years.

Anji blinked. He felt wierd..like waking up quickly but didn't remember ever falling asleep. It was a bizzare feeling. Before he could think, Tyeron and Honzo both had fled from the scene. He saw Kai, Sojiro and Shuhan next to him looking around. Anji,"What happened." Shuhan,"My powers went out of control again..it would seem I froze us..who knows how long..could be hours, could be years." Sojiro,"Well thats just terrific! Try to keep you're powers in check next time pal!" Kai looked at Sojiro,"Dude, chill." Anji interupted before anymore could be said to ask the obvious,"Now what?" Shuhan,"I say we go home..see whats up. We're all competitant enough to take care of ourselves. I'm sure our paths will cross again." Kai,"sounds good to me." Sojiro,"I have no home anymore..Kai..shall I go with you?" Kai blinked,"Really? Sure." Anji nodded,"Well, pretty much everybody wants me dead..but Cloud sounds like a village that could be alot of fun..I could always check them out and see if I have a shot." Shuhan nodded,"later then." Shuhan and everyone set off to their determined locations. Anji headed for Cloud Village.

It wasn't as difficult to infilitrate as he thought. Most of the shinobi weren't anywhere near his level..he took out the few who saw or heard him, but didn't kill them. He reached the Raikage mansion easily. Raikage laughed,"You got balls kid. Good thing my brother isn't here. Hachibi would be a real pain for you I think." Anji laughed,"I'm sure Hachibi would spare me, he and I have met before." Raikage nodded,"Wrong answer." He pulled out a blade filled with lightning and Anji blocked with the same thing. Anji stepped backward and remarked,"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to join you." Raikage grinned,"You're skills are impressive. No one has ever been able to block my attack before..not even my brother. but you'll have to do a test. Come with me..I'd like the public to hear what you must do..so you can know how hopless it is, and you can leave my village without a fight."

When they reached outside he announced to everyone,"This man will partake in a test of strength, power and will. He will wear my weights I wear everyday, and if he takes them off..I will know about it, due to a jutsu I will place on them. Then he will go to the mountain and stay there for 3 days wearing my weights still..on the night of the third day, he will come down with the head of the Great Serpant that lives there. A creature strong enough it is said only one of considerable strength could kill. As you know, I could survive a week there, but he will not likely survive 3 days, which is why I set it to be so. Well stranger, will you do it, or will you leave with your tail between your legs like a puppy?" Anji grinned,"I accept." Raikage nods,"so be it."

Shuhan was heading home. He knew things could be very different. There was no telling how long he had unwittingly froze them all. Then suddenly he stopped. He narrowly dodged a Raikiri. Beside him he saw a Hyuuga. The man was different than most Hyuuga however. He had blonde hair and whisckers on his cheeks but the skin was as pail and the eyes just as white, as any Hyuuga. He was also very old. Shuhan laughed,"You remind me of that kid Naruto Uzumaki." The Hyuuga looked somewhat curious,"Why do you speak of my father as if he were a child?" Shuhan looked at him stunned,"Father? When I last saw the kid he was only 12 years old." The Hyuuga shook his head,"How dare you speak of my father, the 7th Hokage, that way!" He attacked Shuhan, but Shuhan just barely managed to doge the attack, and didn't attack back. Shuhan grinned,"So he finally got it eh? I figured the kid had it in him..though I must ask..what about Kakashi?"

The Hyuuga played along with it and remarked,"He was the 6th Hokage. He was elected after the 5th went into a coma and died from fighting an Akatsuki named Pain. But he eventually stepped down as Hokage once my father was deemed ready. Kakashi-senpai was also my second teacher..after Shikamaru-sensei." Shuhan felt he was on a roll so he asked,"Who is your mother?" The Hyuuga grinned,"I have a feeling you are trust worthy. But first I must make sure you pull no fast ones." Suddenly orangish-red chakra surrounded him..it took around his body into fox form, as four tails sprouted. Shuhan backed up and was on guard. The Hyuuga grinned,"I won't hurt you. But know that I have full control of up to four tails on the Kyuubi, so pray I don't ever go any higher." Then the Hyuuga went back to his regular form. Shuhan laughed,"Its alright..I know someone much like you." The Hyuuga motioned for Shuhan to follow him. "We can continue this on our way to Konoha" Shuhan asked"What about the barrior?" The Hyuuga looked curiously,"Its more advanced than the days you claim to be from, but don't worry..if I say you are okay, no one will question it. By the way, my mother is Hinata Hyuuga" They traveled to Konoha..on the way Shuhan couldn't help but ask,"Hyuuga, Are you the 8th Hokage?" The Hyuuga laughed,"Call me Hiroshi, and no. I was offered it but preferred to not be overworked sense I already have my duties as head of the Hyuuga Clan. The next strongest Jounin at the time got it..ironicly not one of my teamates, which before you ask were Shikamachi Yamanaka Nara and Akihiko Uchiha." Shuhan was curious now,"I thought the Uchiha Clan was alost extinct." Shuhan laughed,"No. Their founder, Sasuke Uchiha, fixed that over the years. There's a whole Clan of Uchiha now..based on what you said, you believe yourself to be from around 100 years ago." Shuhan looked worried,"I thought Uchiha were traitors to Konoha.." Hiroshi punched Shuhan across the face. Hiroshi,"NEVER insult the Uchiha." Shuhan nodded,"...my apologies." Hiroshi,"We are almost here..."

Meanwhile Sojiro and Kai were headed for Star Village. Kai nodded,"I suppose its ironic you chose to join me in Star Village..sense you have Scar's jutsu and all..." Sojiro nodded,"Just don't push it." Kai nervously grinned,"I haven't forgotten that you're stronger than me..but you should let me do the talking. You were afterall, a rouge-nin. I still remained a Star Ninja." Sojiro growled but nodded. When they arrived, the Star Shinobi were on guard. One looked at Kai and said,"Who are you?" Kai spoke,"I wish to speak to the leader of Star Village." The star shinobi said,"what buisness do you have with Hoshikage-senpai. Kai looked at the shinobi,"My village never earned the Kage title.." The Star Shinobi looked at him puzzeled. The Star Shinobi said,"My name is Gan. My sensei is the current uhm..leader. I shall take you to him." Kai and Sojiro were brought to the leader. He looked at Kai and was nervous,"You look just like the myth said you did..how puzzling." Kai was surprised,"myth?" The leader spoke,"Yes. When I was but a small boy I heard stories of how a great, powerful Star Shinobi..the strongest one of us to this day, fought a branch of Akatsuki. No proof was ever found of it, but the tale of you and 5 others became something of a childrens myth told to kids to give them a reason to grow up to be strong. Few children even believed it to be true, but we loved the tale. Many shinobi of today know of this tail...and of Kai. His name has motivated us to be stronger, but so far we are still not strong enough."

Kai laughed,"A myth about me?" The old man looked at Kai,"its impossible you are him. He'd be long dead by now. I was told it as a boy and yet now I am old." Kai grinned,"Alright, fair enough. I know who I am, you don't have to believe me. Later I will have to proove it to you, but for now..shall Sojiro and I stay with you as Star Shinobi?" The old man looked at Sojiro and went wide-eyed. "He looks like Sojiro's description in the myth for sure...yes. You're welcome to live here with us. You will greatly boost our star shinobi's confidence and moral for missions. You may not be them but the resemblance is astonishing. Stay as long as you like."

Tyeron headed for Mist Village. He was stopped by a shinobi who growled at him,"what buisness do you have in the bloody mist?" Tyeron smiled as he sliced the man in half. Tyeron,"You just said my two favorite words when put together. 'bloody mist'...I'm going to like it here..." Suddenly a shinobi came before him. She wore blue and launched Acid at him. Tyeron easily dodged. The shinobi grinned. She was clearly much older than her appearance..no doubt a jutsu making her look younger. "I'm the Mizukage, yet I can already tell you are almost at my level. If you are a threat, I will kill you." Tyeron grinned,"I wish to be a Mist Shinobi." The Mizukage lightly giggled in an evil sounding way,"Do you hold to ideals of my weak mother? Or to the Mizukage before her?" Tyeron,"the bloody mist is my one true home." The Mizukage laughed,"Good. You are stronger than my mother. Welcome..what was your name?" Tyeron,"Tyeron." Mizukage laughed a good laugh,"Why not? Welcome, Tyeron."

Honzo stood above 20 dead Grass shinobi. Honzo laughed,"Why go to a village when all the shinobi are so weak? Hehheheh...I will enjoy killing all these people...at least until I get bored of it.." The next day a wanted poster was put out to all villages stating Honzo was an "unknown S-Rank Shinobi resembling Honzo of myth." and with the express order of "Run on sight."

Chapter 1- War

Anji grinned. One week was how long he was up on that mountain. He brought back the head of that Serpant too...now it'd been one more week. Meaning he officially has been a Cloud Shinobi for an entire week..not just that, but the Raikage has grown to like him so much, he'd become one of his most trusted Jounin. Anji liked the sound of that. What he didn't like however, as his face turned serious..was the news he was hearing. He was in a room with other Jounin and the Raikage himself. They were discussing a recent problem that had roots in the past...

Apparently, Cloud and Leaf were great allies ever sense the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, when a tag team of Sasuke, Naruto and Killerbee..killed the last remaining member of Akatsuki: Madara, who had made himself the Jinchuriki to the First seven tailed Beasts as a last resort. This had lead to the death of all the Tailed Beasts except for Kyuubi and Hachibi. This made the other great shinobi villages very uneasy when Cloud and Leaf decided to keep their Jinchuriki.

Those tensions only grew when Sand's new Kazekage began to openly state he did not like 7th Hokage Naruto, and his teachings..which caused the alliance between Sand and Leaf to feel like it may fall apart..while at the same time, Cloud had become closer friends to the Leaf Village. Meanwhile, the new Tchuikage had began to strengthen his village by allowing Rouge shinobi to join his village. That was where it all started. Then over the years, things grew worse. It started with Sand and Stone both going into civil war at the same time. The side of their Kages won...then later continued with Stone and Sand Village starting to become more distant from Cloud and Leaf. It became more and more apparent over the years that Stone and Sand kept information from Cloud and Leaf that they were clearly sharing with each other, which lead to more than a few times where missions did not go as well as planned for Cloud and Leaf. Meanwhile the Mist Village was just as mysterious as ever, with few knowing what was going on in the Mist Village at all over the years. The current Raikage has kept his nation strong as he can and builds his village on power and respect..however he is concerned. When he became Raikage, a new Hokage was also elected around the same time. Raikage expected it to be Hiroshi, when it wasn't..he found out it was Keiji Bikou who became Hokage. This worried Raikage greatly...Keiji was known of as a war hound, who even was rumored to have ressurected a group known in the old days as 'Root'. But Raikage didn't want to strain his relationship with Konoha, he felt it would be an insult to his father, Killerbee...and got along with them anyways. However the relations were getting strained in many ways..and Raikage feared a great shinobi War might happen again soon..so a meeting was being held to discuss strengthening their borders. Had it really come to this? Assuming the worst and preparing for a war that hasn't even started yet? Anji wasn't sure what to think of all this..but he listened attentively to all that was said..worried about the things to come...

Rafu stood directing his men forward. This would have to be a swift, decisive attack. If they could take out the bridge with their first 8-man squad, this would stop all supplies for trading between Leaf Village and Rain Village, meaning that it'd defeat a major supply line that Leaf Village had been dependant on for many years now. After that, the Rain Village would be hit by an 8-man squad, which would inflitrate the captial and kill the leader of Rain Village. Rafu had sent his best student to lead that squad, and he was leading the third squad of 8, which were meant to be a destraction. The Rain Village was even more dependant on the supply line than Leaf, as the Rain Village had lost many men during the fourth shinobi war, and fought in a small battle that almost became a shinobi war sense, meaning Rain was low on troops, and ripe for the picking. Hopefully those Sand dogs could take care of Grass in the meantime, otherwise this assault would be for nothing. Lord Tchuikage had tasked him with this for an express reason: a surprise attack to start the war. The Earth Daiyamo and Wind Daiamo had approved this, for they feared that someday the Jinchuriki of Leaf and Cloud could become a threat, it was also agreed no official declaration would be made, as one of the shinobi's greatest strengths, was stealth.

Kunai began pooring down on Rafu and his men. They launched giant pillers of earth at the rapid firing kunai machines, effectively taking them out, however then several rain shinobi came pooring out, all armed with chakra blades with water around their blades for increased cutting power. Rafu formed a gigantic piller and shot it at a group of them, but they cut through it! Before anyone knew it, the shinobi were at war!

Meanwhile at the palace of the Rain Village leader, Rafu student, Termu was there. She was silent as ever, as her squad of 7 men were behind her. She was sent to kill the rain village leader for her extreme skill with earth, comparable to the Tchuikage himself. She would NOT let the lord Tchuikage down. As she arrived at the palace.

With that, the Rain Village leader had fallen. Termu's men were all dead, but she had done it. The destractionary force was effective, as the bridged was taken out as well, with it not properly guarded due to the destraction. War had begun.

Unfortunately Sand was not so lucky..all the forces sent there died, but either way..the war had just begun!

Shuhan stood next to Hiroshi. They had become best friends in the two weeks he'd been in the Village. Shikamachi was busy out on missions quite often, and Akhiko was too busy with being on the Uchiha Council, but Hiroshi alwasy took time out of his day to visit Shuhan, and they'd go for some ramen every once and awhile, as apparently Hiroshi liked it just as much as his father. Shuhan laughed,"So, ramen again today is it?" Hiroshi laughed,"Nah, I figure we should do some training." Shuhan shrugged,"your funeral." Hiroshi stuck his left arm around Shuhans neck and gave him a nuggie on the head. Shuhan laugehd,"cut that out!" Then a Hyuuga had flickered in front of them. "Hiroshi-sama, the Hokage is calling a meeting, he's sent me here to get you two, he says its urgent!" Hiroshi sighed,"isn't it always? Tell him I'll be right there." The Hyuuga nodded and left. Hiroshi sighed,"well my friend, it'd appear we will have to pospone the training." Shuhan smiled,"I don't think I mind." They headed for the Hokage mansion. Hokage Keiji had already just started to speak when they arrived. "Glad you could join us...anyways, as I was saying, with the Rain Village being a major ally and a souce of supplies and trade for us, this is clearly a declaration of war! We must gather all available troops and prepare for it. The Fire daiaymo has hestiantly agreed. There are rumors of an attack in Grass as well, but such reports are uncomfirmed, and they are not an ally, so we shall only focus on Rain Village. We cannot just immediately attack recklessly however, as the entire Village itself is now under Stone Shinobi Control. We will meet here again in 3 hours to discuss battle plans. Make preperations as you see fit until then. You are dismissed."


End file.
